jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Heads
The Metal Heads (known by the Precursors as the Hora-Quan) are a race, or possibly numerous similar races and a major antagonist body in the Jak and Daxter series. Their main goal is the destruction of precursor civilization and they don't stop at anything to destroy their enemies. History Pre-''Jak II'' Almost nothing has been revealed about the Metal Heads' origins. During Jak II, it was revealed that the real name of the race was the Hora-Quan (they are never referred to as this again), and they waged a massive war with the Precursors. They eventually won the war, presumably due to numbers, and spread across the universe. Jak insinuates they apparently had an alliance with the Dark Makers and were betrayed, though it is never made clear how Jak came across this information, as it is also never spoken of again. Eventually, they spread across the universe and destroyed most of the Precursor civilization. After Jak, Daxter, Keira, and Samos opened the Rift Gate, they attacked the planet. They swarmed across the planet, destroying most of the cities on it. Aeropa, Far Drop, Haven, Spargus and Kras City are the only known surviving cities. Haven City has been at war with the Metal Heads since before the time of the games chronologically. Mar constructed Haven City with a large Shield Wall for the purpose of protecting the people and the Precursor Stone from the Metal Heads. The Metal Heads attempted to attack the city many times, but were repelled by the shield wall. Eventually the threat became too great, and Mar built a weapon powered by the Precursor Stone to break open the Metal Head Nest, but died before he could use it. Haven citizens eventually formed a fighting force, possibly a predecessor to the Krimzon Guard, to fight the creatures. Partway through the conflict, Damas came to the throne of Haven City, but was betrayed by Baron Praxis. Praxis' campaign was more destructive for both Haven City, using propaganda and fear of the Metal Heads to keep the populace under his rule, using prisoners for experimental weapons, and devoting massive resources to his war machine. He once led a failed attack on the main Metal Head Nest, costing him his right eye. Remains of tanks used in the battle can be seen littered around the nest. The Metal Heads launched a more successful attack, creating the ruins of Dead Town. ''Daxter'' In ''Daxter'', the Metal Heads attempt to sabotage Haven City using small, insectoid versions of themselves referred to as "Metal Bugs". The bugs were led by Metal Kaeden, Kor's second in command. Daxter fought and defeated Kaeden, ending the Metal Bug threat. ''Jak II'' In Jak II, the Metal Heads' debut appearance, the siege of Haven City was at its height, with Metal Head armies inhabiting every area around and below Haven City. Eventually, Metal Kor, disguised as an old man used Jak and the Underground to help Krew sabotage the shield wall and open ancient underground passageways. The Krimzon Guard tried to fight the invaders. With the bulk metal heads distracted searching for the Precursor Stone in Haven City, Jak cracked open the nest using Mars Gun (which was powered by the Precursor Stone) entered the nest, killed Metal Kor, and saved Haven City. ''Jak 3'' The surviving Metal Heads regrouped by Jak 3, though they had been replaced as the primary antagonists. They were framed by Count Veger for the destruction of the Palace, but used the attack to take control of Haven City's west side, thereby possessing the former southern Gardens and western Bazaar. They constructed their own small city with a massive tower as a nest, and worked with the KG Death Bots (And subsequently accepted Cyber Errol as their new leader) to destroy the Freedom League. Their tower was eventually destroyed by Jak, but they were not completely defeated. ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' By Jak X: Combat Racing, they were apparently driven out of Haven City, and were used as prey in a combat racing event. However, they are never identified as "Metal Heads". They are probably regrouping after heavy Jak-related casualties. Overview Characteristics The only definite traits of a Metal Head are 2 or 4 glowing yellow eyes and a skull gem in their forehead or, rarely, their chest. They also commonly have a dark blue or red skin color together with dark gray or black armor. Metal Heads have diverse physiology that fits any combat situation, ranging from forms similar to a squid to massive dinosaurs with mortar launchers on their back. Their biology is mainly a combination of reptilian and insectoid characteristics. The largest seen Metal Head was a 60-foot centipede. With the exception of Metal Kor, their leader, and his second in command, Kaeden, no Metal Head has displayed the ability to speak or even show some sign of real intelligence. However, during Jak 3, the Metal Heads regrouped under new commanders, so some others do possess human-level intelligence. Metal heads reproduce by laying eggs, which are gray in color with a large yellow spot in their center, which presumably develops into a skull gem. The eggs possess webbing to cling to the walls of the Metal Head nest, and will grow on stalks when placed in Dark Eco to feed on. Later on in Jak 3 you can find purple-ish pods with Metal Heads being grown inside. Society Little is known about Metal Head social structure. They have never been seen attacking each other, and don't seem to differentiate one member of their species from another. Metal Heads also seem to show little to no interest in other indigenous fauna if they are around and often are seen teaming up on anyone who ventures out of the city's walls. Whether the Metal Heads don't see them as a threat or not is unknown. The Metal Heads are united under one leader, Metal Kor and later Cyber Errol, who also apparently has lieutenants such as Kaeden. After Kor was killed, the Metal Heads temporarily fell into chaos, but regrouped with their strongest members. The Metal Heads have no apparent language of their own, spoken or written. The different forms have various growls and shrieks, but they seem to be battle cries and have not been used for real communication. It is a common theory that the Metal Heads have some form of hive mind though exact information stays unknown. Habitat Metal Heads appear to be capable of adapting to any environment, be it the hazardous wasteland, underground caverns, inside volcanoes or even in modern cities. They are capable of terraforming entire areas to their liking, usually characterized by the large amount of Dark Eco pools, eggs and various strange flora such as dark vines and weird plants scattered through the area. Military In military strength the Metal Heads are an odd bunch, with very weak and quick scorpion-like creatures as well as large lumbering beasts resembling elephants. Their true strength lies in their variety and numbers, they have been known to appear out of nowhere with incredible numbers literally swarming over their enemies. Though there do exist Metal Heads that can tower over houses or simply bash large vehicles away by running into them. Technology Weapons Several Metal Heads use conventional weaponry, such as the rapid gunner, slinger or juice goon though they more commonly have a form of Dark Eco blaster mounted on their body. Aside from this they commonly use standard melee attacks, such as stingers, teeth, claws, horns, and such. They also use electricity or laser beams and the rapid gunner is also encountered operating a Dark Maker Turret. Devices Though they rarely use actual devices or machinery, at least three known instances have been sighted throughout the series. In Jak 3 Jak found a hologram projector, used to communicate between Cyber Errol and a metal-saur. The centurian always carries around a shield. The cloaker is a Metal Head that is able to turn itself invisible, though it's unknown how. Presumably it's a device as the spyder gunner can do it too. Species Small Metal Heads smaller than an average human, in mass or height. This group is generally composed of the weaker species, possessing little to no armor. Thus most of them can be taken out with one hit. Some, when killed, do not provide skull gems, such as the gecko, manta and pod spider. Medium Metal Heads that are approximately human-sized. They are often, but not always, humanoid-configured (i.e. two arms, two legs and an upright torso). Large Metal Heads which out-mass an average human, often by hundreds of pounds. Gallery MH Bat.JPG MH Gecko.jpg MH Desert Wings.png MH Flying Spider.png MH Ginsu.png MH Grunt.png MH Grunt Elephant.png MH Hopper.png MH Hosehead.png MH Juice Goon.png MH Manic head.png MH Manta.png MH Metal Jacket.png MH Metal Mantis.png MH Metal-Pede.png MH Metal-Saur.png MH Needle Fish.jpg MH Pod Spider.png MH Ram Head.png MH Rapid Gunner.png MH Saw Fish.JPG MH Sling Blaster.png MH Spyder Gunner.png Squid-head concept.png MH Stalker.png MH Stinger.png MH Wasp.png Category:Factions Category:Metal Heads